christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Espaillat Province
| country_flag = | state = | region = Cibao Norte (I) | region_type = Development region | district = | capital = Moca | capital_type = | capital_lat_d =19 | capital_lat_m =23 | capital_lat_s =0 | capital_lat_NS =N | capital_long_d =70 | capital_long_m =31 | capital_long_s =0 | capital_long_EW =W | capital_elevation = 188 | city_type = | city = | part_type = | part_count = | part = | part1 = | area = 843.0 | area_share = 1.7 | area_note = | highest = El Mogote | highest_location = Cordillera Septentrional | highest_region = | highest_state = | highest_elevation = 970 | highest_lat_d = | highest_lat_m = | highest_lat_s = | highest_lat_NS = | highest_long_d = | highest_long_m = | highest_long_s = | highest_long_EW = | lowest = Atlantic Ocean | lowest_location = | lowest_region = | lowest_state = | lowest_elevation = 0 | lowest_lat_d = | lowest_lat_m = | lowest_lat_s = | lowest_lat_NS = | lowest_long_d = | lowest_long_m = | lowest_long_s = | lowest_long_EW = | population_as_of = | population_note = | population = | population_density =auto | established_type = Province since | established = 1885 | government = 4 municipalities 11 municipal districts | government_type = Subdivisions | management = | management_type = | leader = 1 Senator 5 Deputies | leader_type = Congresspersons | timezone = EST | utc_offset = -4 | timezone_DST = | utc_offset_DST = | code_type = Area code | code = 1-809 1-829 1-849 | code1_type = ISO 3166-2 | code1 = DO-09 | free_type = | free = | free1_type = | free1 = | map = Espaillat in Dominican Republic.svg | map_size = 250 | map_caption = Location of the Espaillat Province | map_locator = | map_locator_x = | map_locator_y = | map_first = 1 | website = | footnotes = }} Espaillat is a province in the Dominican Republic. It is in the Cibao region, in the north central part of the country. Its capital is Moca. The province was created on 1885. It was part of the La Vega province until it was made a province. Name The province was named after Ulises Francisco Espaillat who was President of the Dominican Republic for a short period of time (April 1876 - October 1876). Location The Espaillat province is bordered to the east by the province of Hermanas Mirabal, to the south by La Vega, to the west by the Santiago and Puerto Plata provinces. The María Trinidad Sánchez province is to the northeast of the Espaillat province and the Atlantic Ocean is to the north. History The Espaillat province has had many changes in its area. Before 1885, when the province was made, the southern part of the present province was part of La Vega province and the northern part was of the Puerto Plata province. When the province was made in 1885, it had the land of the present provinces of Hermanas Mirabal, Duarte and María Trinidad Sánchez provinces and the southern part of the present Espaillat province. But when the Duarte province was made in 1896, the Espaillat province lost most of the land east of the Hermanas Mirabal province; in 1945, the land north of the Cordillera Septentrional was added to the Espaillat province. In 1952, the Salcedo province (now Hermanas Mirabal province) was made and the Espaillat province kept the land that it has now, with some parts to the south of the Cordillera Septentrional and other parts to the north of it. The province had two municipalities: Moca, its capital, and Gaspar Hernández. Cayetano Germosén became a municipality of the province in 1987 and Jamao al Norte in 2001. The municipal districts of the province were created in: * 1954 : José Contreras * 1988 : San Víctor * 1993 : Joba Arriba * 1999 : Veragua * 2000 : Juan López * 2001 : Las Lagunas * 2003 : El Higüerito, Monte de la Jagua and La Ortega * 2004 : Canca la Reina * 2006 : Villa Magante Population In (last national census), there were }} people living in the Espaillat province, and 105,187 ( |1}}) living in towns and cities. The population density was |843|km2|prec=1|disp=num}} persons/km², one of the highest among the provinces of the country. Its population represents |9445281|1 }} of the total population of the country and the province is ranked as the 12th (out of 31 plus the National District) more populated province. , the total estimated propulation of the province is 237,169 inhabitants. The largest city of the province is Moca, its head municipality or capital, with an urban population (in 2010) of 65,445 inhabitants. Geography The Espaillat province has a total area of . It has of the area of the Dominican Republic and it is one of the smallest provinces in the country, ranked as the 27th (out of 31 plus the National District) largest province. The altitude of Moca, provincial capital, is . There are three geographic regions in the province. They are, from north to south: the Atlantic coastal plains close to the Atlantic Ocean, the Cordillera Septentrional and the Cibao Valley. Three main roads go through this province. One goes along the Atlantic coast; it goes from Puerto Plata to Samaná. A second road comes from the south, from La Vega province and, when it gets to Moca, turns to the west to Santiago de los Caballeros. This is the old Carretera Duarte (Duarte National Road) but from Concepción de la Vega to Santiago de los Caballeros the "Duarte Highway" is used by most people, without going through Moca. The third road begins in Moca and goes to the provinces to the east. Mountains The Cordillera Septentrional ("Northern mountain chain") is in the north central part of the province but the mountains here are not very high. The highest mountain in the province is the El Mogote ( ) at above sea level. Rivers There are only short rivers in the province. The most important river that flows into the Atlantic Ocean, and the longest of the province, is the Yásica river; it forms the limit with the Puerto Plata province. Other important rivers that flow to the north are the Jamao and Veragua rivers which are tributaries of the Yásica river. In the southern part of the province, the rivers are very short and most of them are tributaries of the Licey river (a tributary of the Yuna river). Besides the Licey river, other rivers are Moca and Bacuí. Climate The climate of the province is a tropical climate, hot most of the year, but it is cooler on the mountains. Municipalities There are 4 municipalities and 11 municipal districts (M.D.) in the province. The municipalities and its municipal districts (M.D.) are: Economy The main economic activity of the province is agriculture and the main products are plantain, cassava, coffee and cacao. Tourism is a very important activity on the Atlantic coast, with many hotels in the region. Related pages * Provinces of the Dominican Republic References Category:Provinces of the Dominican Republic Category:1885 establishments Category:1880s establishments in the Dominican Republic